Usuario:Elieth Valtinas
Sobre mí ¡Hola, chamacos! ¡Por fin se ha cumplido el sueño de mi vida, registrarme en este wiki! ¿Qué tal, chamacos? Soy Elieth, ¿vale? Soy una estudiante de Secundaria; tengo 14 años, estoy en 2º E.S.O., iré a 3º E.S.O., soy una virtuosa del dibujo manga, me gusta pasar el rato con mis amigos, leer, soy muy leal a mis amigos (también tengo un límite de fidelidad), y me gusta Edgar Valtinas; por eso creé a Elieth. Bueno, nos vamos a conocer un poco mejor, mis gustos son los siguientes: Personaje favorito de Inazuma Eleven: Edgar Partinus/Edgar Valtinas. thumbthumb Lo que me da realmente por saco: Que haya otras coladitas por mi Edgar en otros lados, las odio a todas... Música favorita: Metal (Heavy, Power, Death, Brutal Death, Industrial, Thrash, Doom, Gothic, Black, Dark, Gore, Celthic, Pagan... Entre otros muchos); y también está el Rock (Hard, Dark, Gothic...), ya se sabe, la buena música; no la mierda que hay ahora, y por eso la gente tiene tan mal gusto musical; yo en serio, no sé qué va a aparecer en 2014 -_-. Ya ha venido 2014, ¡vamos a morir todos! ¿Y ahora qué vendrá, Reggaeton-Pop-Disco? ¡Venga ya, no me jodas! Seguro que cuando lo oiga sonar en la calle por unos altavoces o por el puto medio que sea, ya me puedo despedir de mi precioso oído; al menos que lleve mi iPod con toda mi música (pero me tendré que poner el volumen MUY alto). Géneros favoritos: El romántico, trágico, triste, comedia, gore, dramático, suspense, acción, terror (¡ESE ME ENCANTA!, pero también me gusta muchísimo la banda sonora en el género romántico y trágico, sobre todo en mangas, Ashita no Nadja), bueno, casi todos, excepto lo cursi, por ejemplo, "Barbie", ¡MENUDO ROLLO! Artistas favoritos: '''Cannibal Corpse (es una banda que estoy empezando a escuchar; y me está gustando mucho), The Agonist, Metallica, Megadeth, Guns N' Roses, Queen, Lacuna Coil, Within Temptation, Mägo de Oz, Theatre of Tragedy, Nightwish, Epica, Sirenia... Yo no escucho la mierda barata de Justin Bieber o Miley Cyrus, y mucho menos el Reggaetón (¿por qué han tenido que joder un buen género musical, el Reggae; y uno de los más influyentes es Bob Marley?; y que conste que no respeto esa mierda barata que ha hecho ahí un monstruo mal hecho; Hip-Hop, Rap y Reggae, ¡¡PUTA MIERDA!!). '''Canciones favoritas: "Desde mi cielo", "Duerme", "Fiesta pagana" y "Adiós Dulcinea" de Mägo de Oz, "Pit of zombies", "Make them suffer" y "Evisceration plague" de Cannibal Corpse, "The show must go on", "I want it all", "I want to break free" y "Who wants to live forever", de Queen, "Sonne" de Rammstein, "Elixir" de Insomne, "Maniacal miscreation" de Cerebral Bore, "Nothing else matters", "The memory remains", "Master of puppets", "One", "For who the bell tolls" y "Welcome home" (todos los temas de este grupo) de Metallica; "In my darkest hour" y "Shymphony of destruction" de Megadeth; "Death of a dream", "Run for a fall", "Sensorium", "Blank infinity", "Tides of Time" y "Fools of damnation" de Epica; "The poet and the pendulum" de Nightwish, "Entwined" y "Our truth" de Lacuna Coil, "El verdadero amor perdona" (aunque yo no esté de acuerdo con el titulito), "En el muelle de San Blas" y "Rayando el sol" de Maná, "Ride you through the night" de D'Priest; entre otras muchas que iré poniendo aquí cada vez que escuche más. Series favoritas: Inazuma Eleven, Campeones Hacia El Mundial - Oliver y Benji, Ashita no Nadja, Pichi Pichi Pitch, Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure - Max Heart... Inazuma Eleven: Edgar Valtinas es mío, ¿vale? El quien quiera discutir, que se vaya a pastar ¬¬ (no me lo quita nadie, y os arrepentiréis si lo hacéis). Como vea una sola OC por o con él, os juro que me las pagará muy caro, así que más vale que no vengan aquí, ¿os ha quedao claro, so putas? Campeones Hacia El Mundial - Oliver y Benji: Me gusta mucho Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi, Karl Heinz Schneider, Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga, Ed Warner/Ken Wakashimazu, antes me gustaba Hyuga, pero os lo podéis quedar, yo ya no estoy por él, ¡¡¡estoy por mi adorable Edgar-Kun!!! (ése no me le puede quitar ni Cristo en taparrabos). Ashita no Nadja: ¡Admiro a Nadja! Es muy guapa ^^. También me gustan Francis, Keith, Mary Anne Halminton (aunque sea una pesada y moleste a Nadja ¬¬, la admiro igualmente), y también Carmen, aunque sea una interesada por el dinero ¬¬. ¡Vamos, yo me ennovio con el Keith y yo qué sé más! Pichi Pichi Pitch: Me gusta mucho Karen ^^. Es una serie cursi, pero me gusta. Pretty Cure y Pretty Cure - Max Heart: ¡Admiro a Hikari! Me gusta un huevo... Tan bonita... Y tan inocente. Y también me gustan Nagisa y Honoka ^^. Ideales: '''Cliff Burton, Chuck Schuldiner, James Hetfield, Simone Simons, Anette Olzon, Sharon den Adel, Emma Shapplin, Dave Mustaine, George Fisher, Amy Lee, Tarja Turunen, Freddie Mercury, Michael Jackson, Till Lindemann, Alissa White-Gluz, Angela Gossow, Cadaveria, Morena Rozzi, Ailyn Giménez (Pilar Giménez García), Alissa White-Gluz; entre otros muchos (NO SON REGGAETONEROS NI POP-MIERDEROS). thumb|Chuck Schuldiner <3 Clase de dibujo favorito: Manga. Voz favorita: Laura Pastor. '''DATOS BÁSICOS: Nombre: 'Elieth '''Apodos: '''Eli, Eli-Chan, Eli-San, Elieth-San. '''Edad: '''14 años. '''Curso: '''3º ESO. '''Cumpleaños: '''02/06. '''Color de ojos: '''Negros. '''Color de cabello: '''Negro. Cómo empezó a gustarme Inazuma Eleven Esta serie me la recomendó Laura, una monitora que iba conmigo al campamento; antes de que ella me la aconsejara, veía Campeones Hacia El Mundial - Oliver y Benji. Gracias a ella he descubierto un montón de cosas y de chicos guapos. Desde entonces; ¡¡a verla como una descosida!! Del primero que me enamoré fue de Suzuno Fuusuke; y pensaba ponerle a Elieth de pareja; luego de Genda; pero vi otro mucho más guapo que Suzuno y Genda, Edgar, y desde entonces, sellé pareja con Edgar y Elieth (no me gustan las coladitas por mi Edgar ¬¬ las prohíbo que vengan aquí a joder), y la verdad es que es una pareja bastante cojonuda. Como Suzuno me seguía gustando, creé a Ahiru, para que fuese pareja del albino (pobrecito, me daba pena verle llorando), y Ahiru es bastante atractiva para él, y he creado dos parejas; Edgar x Elieth y Suzuno x Ahiru. También pienso crear a Hilda Varens como novia de Dylan Keith (me he ido enamorando últimamente de él, y quizás haga otra novia a Mark Kruger, el que antes peleaba con Edgar por Elieth; y a lo mejor se llamará Simone u otra cosa (no es Pepa, ¡¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!! A lo mejor, en vez de Simone, quizás se llame Laura, Tarja, Raquel, no lo sé)... Pero de momento estoy en Simone; y le voy a hacer un hermano mellizo a Hilda, Airk Varens, que estará enamorado de Natsumi Raimon. Y estoy bastante más contenta, porque hay bastantes más chicos guapos, y tienen pelos raros. Y mi personaje principal, Elieth, tiene una cuñada llamada Hitomi; ésta es la hermana de Edgar Valtinas, y que a Elieth le gusta el peliazul. Tendré que redactar más, porque tengo un montón de historia. Pienso que... ...Cliff Burton no tendría que haber muerto; era un bajista cojonudo y además no lo merecía; y encima lo hizo muy joven, con 24 años... Murió en un accidente automovilístico TToTT. ¡¡¡Y LO ADMIRABA!!! Tendría que vivir; sería una leyenda viviente. ...Freddie Mercury y Michael Jackson no tendrían que haber muerto tampoco. ...por qué los grandes músicos tendrán que morir pronto, y estoy en contra de ello. ...Dios estará cuidando a Cliff Burton desde los cielos (espero que lo esté HACIENDO). ...a Dave Mustaine no lo tendrían que haber echado de Metallica. ...Metallica ya no es lo que era antes; si estuvieran Cliff y Dave sería mucho mejor. ...el nuevo bajista de Metallica, Robert Trujillo, no vale gran cosa. ...tendrían que morir Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, Selena Gómez, los Jonas Brothers y demás cantantes de mierda. Su música no vale gran cosa y además son odiados entre la gente. ...Lars Ulrich es un gran hideputa; jodió la banda de Metallica cuando se hizo cargo de ella (Larstallica); pero sí, le debemos algo; Metallica no estaría en el mundo si no fuese por ese hecho. ...el Heavy Metal es lo mejor que hay; entre otros el Rock y el Gothic. ...Till Lindemann es un buen cantante, a pesar de lo que muchos ingnorantes de mierda piensen y/o digan. ...Rammstein no es para posers, ni Marilyn Manson tampoco ni cualquier otra cosa (acepto que algunos grupos lo sean, pero no tolero que insulten a Rammstein). ...es problema de los que no respetan nada. ...Kill' Em All, Ride The Lightning y Master Of Puppets son los mejores álbumes de Metallica. ...Jason Nestwed tocaba bien el bajo en Metallica; pero lo dejó; no tendría que haberlo hecho; ya que murió Burton TTwTT. ...la música no es lo que era antes; antes sus letras eran profundas y hablaban de diversos temas; tenían buena entonación y era armoniosa; pero ahora sólo saben hablar de las fiestas/amor/desamor/sexo/chicas/amigos; pero sobre todo de lo cuarto, no está bien combinada, casi toda la mierda es del mismo género y suena mal; es ruido, en mi humilde opinión. ...alguna música moderna está bien. ...el Reggaeton es puta mierda; me jode ver tíos con las cejas depiladas y con sus teléfonos sonando una de esas asquerosas canciones (Daddy Yankee, Don Omar; sí, no me sé más grupos; no pierdo el tiempo escuchando tal basura; en mi iPhone tengo a todos los grandes del Metal). ...el Pop de la actualidad es una mierda comparada con los grandes del Pop. ...no tendrían que perder el tiempo comparando a los dioses del Metal (como lo son Metallica, Megadeth, Iron Maiden, Judas Priest; entre muchos) con toda la mierda del Reggaetón y del Pop moderno (ya saben, los Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber...). ...el Reggaeton se debería prohibir también en España (muchos jóvenes lo bailan) y también la vaga excusa del "perreo"; por culpa de esa mierda todos se están volviendo muy pervertidos. ...Latinoamérica se está volviendo presa del Reggaeton (espero que se salve del virus y se pongan su dosis de Metal; yo ya me puse mi dosis hace tiempos remotos). ... Simone Simons, cantante de Epica, es de las más hermosas y talentosas (tiene las dos cosas) metal Mi wikipeña - SamanthaNanami: De momento, con la tía que más he hablado. Le gusta mi OC. Me encantan los dibus que hace ^^. Me gustan sus OC's. Es SSSSUUUUUUPER maja. Pero hay una cosa que me entristece mucho: se ha quedado preñada y que no va a volver a la wiki TTwTT. - Anita inazuma: Tiene una OC que es cuñada de la mía. ¡Jajajajajaaaaa! ¿A qué mola? Pues sí, mola. Y el quien me quiera llamar interesada que se vaya a hacer ¡¡¡¡PUÑETAS!!!! - Sakura pasodeti: Sam me la presentó en el chat. Espero volver a encontrarme con ella. Sam dice que somos de la misma personalidad. - Nerumi Kaida: Una tía con la que charlo mucho. ¡Será una gran amiga para mí! xD; otra tía genial. - Melisa Hetsune: Otra gran amiga que hice; nos pusimos a charlar mucho sobre el colegio y las notas; ¡es una tía genial! - AriadnaJones: Una amiga a la que ayudé. Debe de ser una buena tía, lo aseguro. - Yaotome Aika: Le pedí que fuéramos amigas, junto con Ari-Chan. Es muy maja, seguro que nos llevamos de puta madre. - Luka forever: Me ayuda mucho cuando lo necesito, es muy buena conmigo, mi primer wikiamiga que conocí. - Miku love: Empecé a hablarla, y es bastante simpática, la verdad. También me ha ayudado mucho. - Saray Afuro: Estamos empezando a conocernos, a ver si nos caemos bien y xalamos por aquí. - Kirie Natsuko: Una chica muy maja, pues dibuja estupendamente bien. ¡Es imposible que nos llevemos mal! ¡Nos vamos a llevar muy bien! ¡Qué ilusión, que esté aquí! Es una pena que no la haya visto más por aquí. ¡Te echo de menos, tía! - Anibal Seven: Buen amigo, un chico muy solidario y muy majo, me ha ayudado bastante en cosas. También apodao como Animal-Baka (por Sam), Ani de Bal (eso me lo acabo de inventar yo XD), y Ani (por mí). Se llama como un general cartaginés. - Josevier: Le he conocido en la wikipedia Inazuma Eleven Wiki, pues nos hicimos muy amigos. ¡Qué bien! - Hikari98: Acaba de pedirme que sea su wikiamiga. Pues he aceptado, ¡me encanta la gente nueva que sea maja! Es muy maja ^^. - Melisa Hetsune: Otra chica muy maja con la que hablo mucho y le cuento experiencias y ella me las cuenta a mí las suyas. - Pokelin fan XD: Otro amigo que tengo. - Chespir11: Otra amiguita que hice por el chat. - Nayla-Nathan: Otra amiguita que conocí. Majísima. - Soyyooki: Más conocida por Kay, la conocí muy adelante... Muy maja. - Tokkorii: Otra amiguita más, estuvimos hablando mucho de DeviantArt. Es muy maja, y lo sé yo. - Mabl: Otro amigote que conocí por el chat y hablándole. - HarukaDark: Otra amiga. me lo pidió en mi muro de mensajes ;) Espero llevarnos de PM, de eso no lo dudo. - Lidia Kazemaru: Se lo pedí en su muro de mensajes. Yo sé que no viene muy menudo aquí, pero vamos a llevarnos bien. - Prettycat231: Otra chica muy maja. - Dulce Evans: Otra chiquita muy maja que acabo de conocer (lo he hecho más atrás). Ewe, ¡¡muy entretenida!! De momento, no tengo más. Espero hacer más. Mis sitios favoritos en la red http://es.inazumaelevenlatinoc.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Inazuma_Eleven_Latin_Oc http://www.fanfiction.net/game/Inazuma-Eleven/ http://www.fanfiction.net/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iO7ySn-Swwc http://www.youtube.com/?gl=ES&hl=es http://www.deviantart.com/ http://www.metaltotal.com/ http://elespejogotico.blogspot.com.es/ ¿Sabías que... ...pertenecía al Club Juvenil Almazara? ...odio a un subnormal que siempre se las tiene muy creídas? ...que ese mismo subnormal estuvo a punto de violarme? ...que otro subnormal de Diversificación quería lío conmigo y yo no me dejé? (no soy una PUTA). ...que ese mismo subnormal, al verme con Rodri y demás, se puso a chillar como los niños pequeños, porque le gusto, pero a mí ese gilipollas no? ...estoy enamorada de un chico que se llama Rodri M.? (le abrevio así, no es su nombre de pila). ...le lloré a ese mismo chico porque le quería mucho, hablábamos muchas veces y no le iba a ver a menudo? ...le trato muy bien; le doy masajes en la espalda, charlo con él, le dejo estar en mi regazo y le doy abrazos, etc.? ...me paso el día en la cama? ...soy noctámbula? ...me estoy en el WhatsApp hasta las tantas de la mañana? ...me gustaría ir a Italia? ...uno de mis amigos es un psicópata? ...soy una dark? ...me aburro mucho y por eso pongo tantas de estas? ...no me sale de las pelotas comportarme como es debido? ...digo muchos tacos? ...éste era el último sabías qué? Mis OC's Elieth Linchenstein (mi OC oficial). Ahiru Hina (mi 2º OC). Sena Tsurigi (mi 3º OC, mi OC de IEGO!). Hilda Varens (mi 4º OC). Bueno, éstas son mis OC's. Los demás OC's que he creado hasta ahora, son sólo personajes (no son OC's verdaderos, son sólo réplicas de ellos): Chiara Badano Christina Lorenz Nadja Valtinas Aremy Valtinas Sally Valtinas Loreena Valtinas Melody Valtinas Mary Linchenstein Reiko Midorikawa Kenshin Hina Edurne Irazu Ringo Kudou Thalía Michiyo Fushikawa Sanae Amaterasu Shinobu Amaterasu 'Próximos OC Elena Taiyou (Elena Daystar). Hikariko Taiyou (Luna Daystar). Hûna Wakamiya (Elena Garrido, pronucióse Hyuna). Laura Maya (Laura Murí). Rodrigo Maya (Rodrigo Murí). Airk Varens. Cynthia Kazemaru (Cynthia Swift). Georgia Aldena (Georgia Bianchi). No he hecho más, pero tengo más ideas... Dicen algunos que mis personajes tienden a morir, pero no os preocupéis: ¡¡CREARÉ MÁS, HABRÁ MÁS PERSONAJES QUE VIVAN QUE MUERTOS!!! (haré vudú y les convertiré en zombis y destruiré el mundo, ya haré unos pequeños retoques en algunos de mis personajes o haré más versiones de ellos). No te preocupes, Kenshin, que ya haré más masculinos. Mis datos Me gusta: '''Inazuma Eleven (eso por supuesto), mi OC, Edgar Valtinas (no os imagináis lo que me gustan juntos), conocer gente simpática, montarlas pardas, estar con mis amigos, los chistes verdes, el manga o el anime (tanto como si queréis llamarlo dibujos japoneses), el shoujo, el shounen, un poquitín el hentai, que me digan lo bien que dibujo, escuchar música, dormir, estar en el ordenador, dibujar manga y otras cosas, los filetes empanados, el pollo asado, la pizza (todo lo que sea de grasa y salado), hacer lo que quiero, quedarme despierta hasta tarde, fiestas con poca gente (ODIO las fiestas con mucha gente, pero eso ya lo hablaré en la sección "no me gusta"), el Heavy Metal, las películas de zombies, los mismos zombies, estar en casa, Halloween, la cena calentita, ganar, dormir, la buena ortografía, la nieve, no ir a clase, la música gótica, esta wiki, ver el fútbol, ver películas sola, con mis amigos o en el cole, ir al cine, Rodri M. (del cual estoy enamorada)... '''No me gusta: Ir a clase, la asignatura Sociales (de hecho, NINGUNA me gusta), la gente antipática, ODIO a un tipo asqueroso llamado Christian (dice que estoy completamente chalada y que soy una creída, pero nadie le cree, así que se joda, ójala repitiera curso, me tiene harta), ir al colegio, que me digan lo creída, borde y egoísta que soy, las coladitas por mi Edgar-Kun (las ODIO a todas, las tengo asco, ** ***** ** ****), las fiestas con mucha gente (de hecho, una amiga mía que no recuerdo cómo se llama, que ha invitado a 36 personas por ahí, y todos acabamos locos, y yo acabé con un dolor de cabeza que no se me pasó en una semana), que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, las cosas mal hechas, las cosas cursis (eso de que Barbie sea ASQUEROSAMENTE e IMPOSIBLEMENTE dulce, me dan ganas de potar, más de que sea TAAAAAAN perfecta, que no tenga ningún defecto, que se cree Miss Universo, etc...), otro tipo asqueroso llamado Álvaro A. (me tiene harta también, en el campamento era más pesao que un arao mierda el tío cabrón ése, como lea esto, me mata XD, pero me importa una pija lo que diga), y no sé, muchas cosas más... Series y películas favoritas: '''Por supuesto, Inazuma Eleven, Campeones Hacia El Mundial. Pretty Cure, Pichi Pichi Pitch, etc... Todas las películas de Harry Potter, Dragonheart, todas las películas de El Señor de los Anillos, La novia cadáver, Pesadilla antes de Navidad, Sleppy Hollow, Bitllechus, Final Fantasy, todas las películas de La familia Addams, las películas de Astérix y Obélix, sobre todo "Astérix en los Juegos Olímpicos", todas las películas de Batman (conocido como el Caballero Oscuro), todas las películas de Spiderman (de personas, tienen una banda sonora preciosa) etc... Todas las que sean de Tim Burton, sí, ese genio de las películas... '''Sobre mi OC: Mi OC la creé porque me gustó Inazuma Eleven y me gustó Edgar Valtinas (¡¡ven aquí, mi caballero, no te me escapes!!). Es una Mary Sue, lo admito, algunos me lo dicen, sobre todo esos MALDITOS usuarios de Wikia, pero no es la típica Mary Sue, tan dulce, que canta tan bien, que le gustan los niños, que no está amargada, que tiene muy buen carácter... TODO eso me dan ganas de POTAR, pues la mía es una Dark Sue; ella está amargada, la han torturado mucho, odia a los niños, es de carácter frío, egoísta, oscuro y sádico, que vive atormentada de su pasado... Pues habrá alguna Sue Inocente que le intentará abrir el corazón (las piernas ¿la intentará follar?) a mi Dark Sue, pero ella seguirá siendo así, pero cambiará en algunos aspectos, digo yo, ¿no?... Edgar y ella hacen TAAAAN buena pareja... Mi carácter: '''Bastante bipolar, una chica que sabe más de lo que debería saber, le gustan demasiado los chicos guapos, es bastante susceptible, muy pesada y extremadamente protestona. Cuando tengo que decir algo, no me lo callo, lo digo, sin importarme herir los sentimientos de otras personas. Me encanta que me halaguen, pero odio que me insulten (soy MUY susceptible), muy caprichosa también (me encanta que me mimen y me hagan regalos, pero no hacerlos jajajajaaaa), soy bastante inmadura, infiel, hablo en voz muy alta y ando a zancadas, tengo muy mala hostia, me gusta el porno, y tampoco me gusta nada que me digan lo que tengo que hacer ni que me controlen todos mis movimientos. También soy bastante cínica y... Fría. Pero también soy bastante romántica, sería capaz de dar cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir al chico de mis sueños (...), leal a mis amigos, muy amiga de mis amigos, bastante cariñosa con mis chicos, me encanta reír, soy bastante sarcástica y un poco pervertida. También me encanta fastidiar a la gente con preguntas inadecuadas. Canción de despedida ''Tú ya no vienes al campa,'' ''por cosas de la edad.'' ''Quédate el veranito en casa,'' ''¡y déjanos en paz!'' ''Que te aguante tu familia, y la vecina, '' ''pero ¡lárgate ya!'' ''Y cuando te vayas, '' ''¡vaya felicidad!'' Y pensar que me lo van a cantar dentro de muy poco... Sólo de pensarlo me echo a llorar TTwTT. ¡APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIE! Me cago en todo. Empieza dentro de... ¡POCOS DÍAS! Me muero, en serio, me muero. Me cuelgo de una cuerda, me tiro por la puta ventana, me electrocuto... ¡No sé qué hago! Se parece a un apocalipsis zombie. ¡Cada vez se acercan más zombies! Y más, y más... La peor pesadilla, pero después viene algo peor: lo soñaste todo y suena el puñetero despertador, que te marca las 07:30 (¡¡PUTA HORA DE MIERDA!!, juro que tiro el jodido despertador por la PUTA ventana...), para ir a un sitio peor; peor que un apocalipsis zombie, peor que los campos de concentración de la II Guerra Mundial, peor que mi vieja cuando se pone histérica, peor que te maten, saquen las entrañas a tiros y descuarticen... Damas y caballeros, les presentamos el ¡¡COLEGIO!! Es horrible, lo aseguro: los profesores ASESINOS que te mandan deberes ACATAPLUM, los exámenes sorpresa, y si no lo son serán continuos, todas las semanas, e incluso todos los días, ¡y no me apetece! Ni mucho menos hacer 3º ESO, que es el curso que voy a hacer (¡¡POR FAVOR, MÁTENMEEEEEEEEE!!), y me quiero ir al infierno, ¡de tu gloria!, las misas, las celebraciones, los continuos castigos colectivos, las notas en la agenda, los compañeros re-pesaos, y mucho más... TToTT TTwTT TToTT TTwTT... Vale, los primeros días podré despertarme, pero a medida que pase el tiempo, ¡es que un día ni me molesto en levantarme, cojones! Me quedo en mi cama, tan calentita, y no pienso en eso. Después de que me levante, me tomaré un desayuno sin prisas, y después me vuelvo a la cama, mientras tanto, mis compañeros, ¡que se jodan, hostia! Que se peguen entre ellos, que a mí no me metan ni en uno de esos odiosos castigos colectivos, y cuando se acerquen las vacaciones, festivos o findes, ¡viva la pepa! >:) Os odio a todos ¡¡BEEEEE BEEEEEE!! '''Normas de superviviencia 1. Tener amigos con los que vas siempre, si no tienes eso, te harán cualquier tipo de bulling (sexual, violento, etc). 2. Deberes más altos que el Everest, ¡arrójalos al rojo fuego! 3. Si un tío pesao de Diversificación te está acosando (te diga cosas, te intente... ya lo sabes), decir que ¡ya tienes novio! (le puedes decir que tu novio es el chico que te gusta, aunque nunca os hayáis hablado). 4. Si algún profesor hijoputa ¬¬ te coge manía y te pone su asignatura en suspenso, aunque hayas sacado buenas notas en los exámenes, tienes presentables los trabajos, tareas y cuadernos, tu actitud es de 10... ¡quéjate a la directora! 5. Si un grupo de gentuza te acosan (ya sea por hache o be), y todo eso te hace ir en pique en las calificaciones, ir mal en las relaciones sociales, y un día se las descubre y el profesor/tutor/director les hace pedirte perdón, ¡haces que les echen o mejor aún, les acosas con TODOS los amigos que tienes! ¡Que les den por el puto culo y que se metan su existencia ahí mismo! ¡No se tiene piedad ni caridad con ellos! 6. El típico compañero sabelotodo... Te está pesadeando, ¡ignórale! Pero si es por alguna cosa importante que vaya a beneficiar, ¡hazle caso! 7. La típica compañera borde... ¡Mándala a tomar por culo! 8. La típica llorona... ¡La dices que se llora en los entierros! 9. El típico compañero dormilón... ¡Despiértale con música, o incluso con un pie en la boca! 10. El típico compañero chistoso y risitas; ¡hazle la gracia! Total, el colegio es un puto aburrimiento y por una diversión los profes no se van a cabrear tanto, son como las cabras pero en grande (CABRONES). Mis tonterías variopintas "Santa Claus, Santa Claus, viejo desgraciao, me trajiste los regalos del año pasao, ¡HE! Un balón pinchao, un papel usado, ¡y una coca cola que ha caducao!". ¿A qué soy toda una artista cantando, eh, tíos? Pos otra cosa, mariposa: "Un beso, ¿qué es un beso? Un juramento más cercano..." - ''se ponía Lunátix, que por cierto, recitaba muy bien la poesía, después de recitar la poesía a la princesa, Lunátix e Irina se fueron a dar un paseo de enamorados, y Obélix trepa por la fachada del cuarto de Irina y empieza a anudar sábanas del cuarto para formar una cuerda. De repente, el bruto de Bruto, hijo del gran César, recita bajo el balcón (este golpe es buenísimo, me desternillé de risa al oírlo): ''"Cuando mi cuerpo sobre tu cuerpo, denso como un caballo muerto... ¡TE AMO, TE-A-MOOO!". En serio, ¿vosotros créeis que lo de Bruto es poesía? No, padre, además, recita tan mal que hasta lo he puesto aquí para que lo veáis. Denso como un caballo muerto, qué interesante... ¿Acaso no la estará insultando? Pos yo me lo había tomao por un insulto. ¡Y grandioso momento! Bruto se pensaba que Irina estaba en el balcón, y no se dio cuenta de que estaba Obélix. Bruto le dice: "¿Queréis casaros conmigo?". Pero Obélix, como no era Irina, y no quería casarse (claro, no es gay), le dice: "(Voz de falsete): ¡No, no estoy preparada!". ¡''Grandioso momento! Me encantó la vocecita que puso Obélix... ¡MMMMPFFFFF! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! Y otro grandioso momento: Bruto interrumpe en la habitación mientrasque su padre estaba hablando con Sakadekicios, el padre de la princesa Irina y el rey de Roma: "Papá, ¡mira lo que te he traído de Roma! ¡Sales de baño! Relajan..., suavizan la piel..., ¡una maravilla! ''Porque no hay cosa más desagradable que cuando te rasca la coraza, ¿verdad?". Entonces, Bruto llena con gran entusiasmo la bañera y derrama todo el contenido del frasco. Sin embargo, César duda: "¡Catador de baños!". Y Bruto no pudo matar al César, lo mismo en: "Papá, te regalo este espejo para que te reflejes en tu gran belleza". "¡Catador de espejos!". ¡Y a Bruto le salió el tiro por la culata! Otro: Asuracentúrix, el bardo, estaba en los Juegos Olímpicos. Se acabó sentando al lado de un simpático galo vestido de rojo. ¡Qué coincidencia! Se trata del bardo Francix Lalanix, que se presenta con su voz rimbolante y enseguida exclama: "¡Asurancetúrix! ¡Conozco todas vuestras canciones de memoria! ¡Soy vuestro mayor fan!". " ¡Oooh! Yo también soy fan... ¡de mí mismo!". ¡Cómo mola! Es que resulta que Asurancetúrix, el bardo del pueblo, canta tan mal que le acaba pegando Esautomátix, el herrero, y en las fiestas le amordazan y le dejan a un lao para que no cante. Es como el típico chiste de: - No digo palabrotas. ' '''No bebo alcohol. No fumo. '¡Hostia, se me ha olvidao el tabaco en el bar!' Sí, el típico listillo que dice eso, lo que he dicho primero lo hago, y no poco: lo hago todos los días. - ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? - Sí, pero no sé limpiar. - ¡YO QUIERO QUE SEAS MI ESPOSA, NO MI SIRVIENTA, CARAJO! ¡Esto sí que son hombres de verdad, macho! Es que hay algunos que; por decirlo de alguna forma, tienen la mente prehistórica. Esto más bien se lo copié a una usuaria que he visto, es que me ha gustao tanto el chiste, que lo he puesto ahí, que no se cabree conmigo ni me empiece a dar de leches. Lo que pienso de la Barbie: ¡Simplemente me da asco! A las niñas les gusta esa mierda empapelada, y al quien no le guste lo que digo, pues ¡tendrá que hacer que le guste! Hablo como me da la gana. Sacan esos vestiditos rosas tan feos y esas pieles imposibles, ¡mi OC no es ninguna puta Barbie, y si no, miráosla bien, y el quien diga eso, es que es gilipollas! "Cuanto más te prohíben una cosa, más la quieres, y acabas por hacerla". "Hay mucha diferencia entre hacerse el gilipollas y serlo". "Yo soy la oscuridad implacable". "''I'm the best forever, you are the worst forever, fuck!". Rammstein es el mejor grupo que conozco y Aracnophobico también. Lo que pienso de mi OC: Es muy guapa, me gusta su cabello rubio súper laaaaaargo, sus ojos azules y fríos y su piel pálida, y la voz de Laura Pastor le encaja perfectamente, y el negro le sienta de bien... No es ninguna puñetera Barbie. Lo que pienso de otros OC's: Algunos son FEOS con ganas, y me han dao unas ganas de vomitar, y me he tenío que tomar pastillas relajantes para que no me dé un infarto. Lo juro por el Rey Arturo, que a punto estuve de tener un infarto por cosa tan horrorosa...Cada uno tiene sus gustos. "El que avisa no es traidor, es ¡avisador!". "Al igual que una naranja sale verde, el sol la enrojece; un niño es gilipollas y no hay un dios que lo aguante". "No hagas a los demás lo que no te gustaría que te hiciesen a ti". "Cuando uno nace gilipollas, lo es para siempre". "El que piensa con la cabeza, es inteligente; el que piensa con los pies es tonto del culo, y el que piensa con el pene, es un pervertido". "Todos te dan por culo, tú también da por culo, que no pasa nada, ¡pétales!". "Las apariencias engañan". "Más pesao que un arao mierda, más das por culo". "Cuanto más te prohíben una cosa, más la deseas, y acabas por hacerla". "Hay mucha diferencia entre hacerse el gilipollas y serlo". "Cuanto más te prohíben una cosa, más la quieres, y terminas por hacerla". "No hay dos sin tres". "Todos para uno, y uno para todos". "El que va ahora el primero, después será el último, y quien fue el último antes, ahora será el primero". "No hay desierto más grande que quedarte sin amigos". "Amigo es quien te ayuda cuando tú estás en apuros, y cuando tú te caigas, él te ayudará a levantarte". "Si bebes, no conduzcas". "De los errores aprende uno". "Todos tenemos un don". "No eres más tonto si no te entrenas, y mejor que no lo hagas, porque un día vas a acabar chalao". "Bonita pero cruel; fea pero buena". "Hasta el más perfecto tiene errores". "Hostia va, hostia viene". ''"Muy guapa, todo el dinero del mundo, la mejor, la que atrae, pero egoísta y cruel con los demás". ''Eso va por ti, Elieth, ¿lo sabías? - ¿Y qué? Me importa un carajo... Me gusta atraer a los demás y después dejarlos... - Mira que eres de tu pueblo... - Ya, es lo que tiene. Pffff... - Menuda desdeñosa... - Calla, que en realidad te molo un huevo... - Elieth... - ¡Calla o te peto! - ¡Elieth! - Edgar, ¿por qué te metes donde no te llaman? - Porque me apetece echar un polvo contigo y petarte un poco... Elieth dark fairy.JPG|Elieth dark fairy Ahiru dark fairy.JPG|Ahiru dark fairy Chiara dark fairy.JPG|Chiara dark fairy Ahiru vampire.JPG|Ahiru vampire Elieth, godness of water.JPG|Elieth, godness of water Ahiru, godness of dark and fire.JPG|Ahiru, godness of dark and fire Chiara, godness of earth.JPG|Chiara, godness of earth Elieth model.JPG|Elieth model Ahiru model.JPG|Ahiru model Chiara model.JPG|Chiara model Elieth, godness of air.JPG|Elieth, godness of air Luna dark fairy.JPG|Sena dark fairy Hitomi fairy.JPG|Htomi fairy Edurne fairy.JPG|Edurne fairy Sam fairy.JPG|Sam fairy Elieth running angel.JPG|Elieth running angel Chiara running angel.JPG|Chiara running angel Elieth Tauro.JPG|Elieth Tauro Ringo dark fairy.JPG|Ringo dark fairy Shimori fairy.JPG Aika fairy.JPG Rin fairy.JPG Himeko fairy.JPG Mitzuki fairy.JPG Nerumi fairy.JPG Mi galería de imágenes Elieth H..jpg Edgar y Elieth.jpg|Hablando de tener sexo :P (y lo tienen, no os creáis que no). Raimon+Dulce+Rin+Elieth.png|Raimon + Elieth + Rin + Dulce (Elieth no es del Raimon, es de los Caballeros de la Reina). Ahiru, Elieth y Chiara chibi.JPG|Las tres fumaas Elieth con el uniforme de su equipo.jpg|¡Elieth Linchenstein! Sakura Hikari K. Elieth y Rin.png|Collabcito Sakura y elieth Chibi.png|Junto a Sakura Elieth (por Hikari98)..jpg|Elieth by Hikari98 Elieth.jpg Elieth y Sam.jpg|¡Qué monas son! Ahiru poseída por Nanami, el fantasma.png Ahiru Hina.jpg|¡Ahiru Hina! SuzuHiru kiss.png|''Beautiful! Chiara.jpg|¡Chiara Badano! Sanae.jpg|¡Sanae Amaterasu! Mary pensando en Owen.JPG Mary Linchenstein.jpg|¡Mary Linchenstein! Shinobu.jpg|¡Shinobu Amaterasu! Kenshin Hina.jpg|¡Kenshin Hina! Edurne.jpg|¡Edurne Irazu! Ringo sorprendida.jpg|¡Ringo Kudou! Aremy Valtinas.jpg|¡Mi hija, qué mona es! Se parece mucho al padre y a la madre xD. ¡Aremy Valtinas! Michiyo.jpg|¡Michiyo Fushikawa! Melody Valtinas.jpg|¡Melody Valtinas! Sally Valtinas.jpg|¡Sally Valtinas! Edgar x Elieth (GO!).jpg|Alguien de esta pareja quiere tener sexo... XP (es Edgar, que lo sé yo, y Eli está desnuda). Nadja Valtinas.jpg|¡Nadja Valtinas! (3º hija de Edgar y Elieth). Elieth y Ahiru.jpg|Ahiru chinchando a Elieth Elieth con la equipación de su equipo.png|Elieth con la equipación de los Caballeros de la Reina Edgar-Kun x Elieth-San.png|Edgar-Kun x Elieth-San Chiara-San, Fidio-Kun y Rin-Chan.png|Collab (los locos de la familia Aldena). EdgEth kiss 3.png|¡Un besito, un besitooooo! LOL Loreena Valtinas.png|¡Loreena Valtinas! Elieth's presence.png Ahiru watching.png Collab - Hikari y Elieth.png|Collab - Hikari y Elieth Luna Tsurigi.png|¡Sena Tsurigi! (IEGO!). Hitomi y Elieth.png|Hitomi y Elieth Ahiru y Elieth in chibi version.png|Ahiru y Elieth in chibi version Katanaka Aizawa.png Ahiru no kao.png|Ahiru no kao 1.jpg|Hitomi y Elieth (hecho por Anita inazuma). Love in England.png|Love in England Saevín Booth.png Isamu y Aika abrazo.png|Awwwww love! 1289952448632 f.jpg|Mi cuñada, Hitomi Gin (qué pesada estoy con el tema, ¿no?). Sexy love.png|Sexy love Elieth from England.jpg|Elieth from England Ringo x Loreena.png|Yuri! Hilda Varens.png|¡Hilda Varens! Hilda chibi.png|Hilda chibi Regalo de cumpleaños para Eli-chan.gif|Eli-Chan (by Luka). Chiara sonrisa triste.png|Chiara triste sonrisa Elieth ejecutando una trampa a Inazuma Japón.png Elieth champion.png Ringo new style.png Elieth chibi beach.png Chibi love.png Endo y Elieth.png Luna y Elieth.png|Sena y Elieth (lo sé, el fondo es una mierda, pero no sé ponerle fondo, pero desde luego no me apetece dibujarlo, así que...). Mailen Grim embarazada de Alia.png Zoe Froste embarazada.png Yuna Kuusuke.png|Yuna Kuusuke (la OC no es mía, pero decidí hacerle un retrato, la otra plantilla...). Edurne 2.png Rin Aldena and Edurne Irazu Friends.png|Regalo de Miku love Reiko Midorikawa.png|¡Reiko Midorikawa! Hiroto Aldena.png|Hiroto Aldena (el OC/RPC no es mío). Ringo K..png|Ringo K. Sanae and Shinobu.png Ahiru cry.png Fidio (pollito pi) and Chiara angry.png Sexy Ringo - Summer.png Ringo K..png Christina Lorenz.png|¡Christina Lorenz! Fuyuka x Ringo.png Rin y Elieth abrazo.png Nanami Hina.png MKGS.png Mitzuki Kudo by Elieth Valtinas.png Elieth Valtinas.png MKD.png Elieth linchenstein by saray afuro.jpeg MitsukiKudo.png Elieth's dress.png|Elieth's dress Elieth in darkness.png Saray afuro happy.jpg Reading.png Mitsuki y niebla x3.png Rin Himeko Meiko frightened by Luka and Miku.png Chiara Raimon Italy.png Sena Tsurigi.png|Nueva foto de Sena Tsurigi <3 <3 BBF 2.png BBF.png All alone....jpg Sexy Ahiru.png Thalía 2.png La mayoría las he hecho yo, pero otras son de amigos. Mis personajes preferidos de Ashita No Nadja Nadja artwork.jpg|Sobre todo... ¡Nadja! Nadja.jpg|Otra de Nadja... Nadja del Mañana.jpg|Estos tíos molan, sobre todo el que viste de negro (Keith, ¡¡guapísimo!!!). Nadja portada.png|¡Qué mona esh! Rossemary.jpg|Rossemary (¡qué tía!). 200px-0,259,19,149-Keith.jpg|Keith (¡¡¡GUAPÍSIMO!!!). Francis.jpg|Francis (es guapo, pero no tanto como Keith, ¡huahahahahahaaaa!). Mary Rose Halminton.jpg|Mary Anne Halminton (error mío). Carmen.jpg|Carmen (jejejeee). Dibujos que he hecho yo a papel HPIM1810.JPG|Hada de la Suerte (la he fotografiado, sí, soy una mala fotógrafa, voy cruda y servida). HPIM1804.JPG|Siren (me ha quedao PRECIOSA, macho). Dibujo rápido en 5 minutos.JPG|Dibujo rápido en 5 minutos Hilda to Halloween - Colored.png|Hilda to Halloween - Colored (Freddy Krueger).